Can You Dig It?
Can You Dig It? is the eighteenth episode of Bubble Guppies, Season 1. *Long Time Ago - Pop Song *Can You Roar It? - Dance Song *He Found It - Short Song *Deema's Dinosaur Drive-Thru - Shop *A Bananasaurus - Lunch Joke *Tricera-Cops - Story *A real dinosaur dig - Field Trip Summary Bubble Puppy is playing with his squeaky bone toy and decides to bury it. Later, Nonny comes across it and tries to get a closer look, thinking it was a dinosaur bone and leaves for class. He explains to the others that he found a dinosaur bone and begs Mr. Grouper to come and see it to find out of its real or not. Upon finding it, its revealed to be Bubble Puppy's toy. Nonny is disappointed, hoping they would have found a whole skeleton there when Oona asks what a skeleton is. After she is informed about the skeleton, Mr. Grouper states that they can get the general idea of a dinosaurs appearence by studying its skeleton. Oona then asks what dinosaurs look like before Mr. Grouper then teaches them the common types of dinosaurs before Gil then sings a song about the dinosaurs. Deema then begins the shop sketch as a dinosaur restaurant owner. Oona brings her T-rex and it is given meat. Goby brings his Apotosauras and it's given vegetables. It's then time for lunch! Oona brought a vegetable sandwich while Molly brought a cheese sandwich. Nonny reveals that he brought a Banana-saurus! While playing outside they pretend to be dinosaurs. Mr. Grouper asks Nonny about them and Nonny claims to be a paleontologist before Deema asks him what that is. Nonny explains that a Paleontologist studies dinosaur bones when Mr. Grouper adds that there are many ways to study dinosairs before Deema begins to sing a dance song about them. The guppies then go outside to play with Gil and Oona pretending to be "Tricerra-cops". They begin to drive when they come by a baby dinosaur who can't find her mama. They promise to help when suddenly a T-Rex shows up and they quickly drive away with the baby. Gil sees dino tracks and says they should follow them until coming by 3 different trails. Thinking that the mommy left one of them, Oona suggests that the mom's footprint would resemble the baby's foot and they head on the right trail. The T-Rex shows up again! Oona and Gil once again drive away until they are once again led to the T-Rex. Scared they realize that the mother is the T-Rex. They finish their mission, ending the story. Mr. Grouper takes the guppies on a field trip to a dinosaur dig. They meet his friend Professor Sherman who then shows them what a dinosaur footprint. Meaning that a real dinosaur had walked that very spot a very long time ago. They begin to dig but can't find a single thing and eventually waste the entire day. Nonny is disappointed, but Professor Sherman explains that finding dinosaur bones can take a long time. The guppies decide to leave when Nonny takes a moment to look once more until Oona urges him to come with them. Mr. Grouper tells Nonny that he may become a paleontologist one day and discover an entire dinosaur skeleton! Deema also tells Nonny that being a paleontologist is dirty work while wiping off the dust from her hands. Which causes Nonny to sneeze so loudly a rock behind him suddenly falls apart! Revealing a dinosaur skeleton! Professor Sherman shows up and congratulates Nonny, but he doesn't know what happened until Oona tells him to look. He then turns to see the Triceratops skeleton he accidentally unearthed before Oona hands him a microphone. Nonny then sings a song as the episode ends. Molly is still surprised that Nonny found an entire of a dinosaur as Gil thinks he is very close to finding the dinosaur he's been chasing the entire episode. Molly tries to tell him once again that it isn't a real dinosaur as Oona slowly sneaks behind Gil but he won't listen and rushes off instead out of panic worried the dinosaur will get him. Oona has to her normal self, clam and cute as Gil tries to warn her to run away from the dinosaur. But when he slowly realizes it was her, she roars again! Gil then passes out as Molly makes a small joke a both girls giggle. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes who have Nonny as a Main Character Category:Episodes that have Bubble Puppy as a Main Character Category:Episodes who have Bubble Puppy as a Main Character Category:Episodes that Bubble Puppy is the Main Character Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes